Mistletoe and Wine
by Kryzanna
Summary: There's nothing like a Christmas party to bring a couple of warring basketball teams together; it's the season for getting along, after all. Too bad that Aomine and Kagami missed the memo. And on that note, what could possibly go wrong with too much alcohol, a competition, and Midorima's lucky item in the hands of a mischievous Kise? Christmas one-shot. Sequel: Beyond the Mistletoe


**Welcome readers! Being in the Christmas kind of mood, and loving Kuroko no Basuke, I thought I'd try my hand at combining the two. First time writing a fic for this, so yeah. Hope you enjoy! Merry Christmas.**

**Warning: male/male pairings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Kuroko no Basuke_**** or its characters**

* * *

"What? Someone please explain to me what's going on!"

Seirin's Coach; Aida Riko paused midway through hanging up another streamer at the astonished outburst from the main entrance. The rest of Seirin's basketball team; sans Kagami and Kuroko, who had yet to make an appearance, and would probably wind up being late, all stared at the dumbstruck way their captain was gawking at the room presented to him.

" –Did you forget we were having a Christmas party?" Kiyoshi inquired in that mild-mannered way of his that often irritated Hyuga to no end.

"No; _I remembered_," Hyuga snorted, "But why are _they_ here?" He gestured flatly to the small, terrified-looking boy who was pinning up streamers beside the door. Sakurai immediately recoiled; horrified that he'd offended him, and immediately began apologising profusely for his presence there.

"Touou…" Hyuga remarked dryly, then pointed across the room to where a familiar green-haired basketballer was decorating a Christmas tree –or rather; supervising his ever-present companion decorate the Christmas tree.

"…Shutoku…"

His eyes moved across the room; spotting a hulking, purple-haired figure hovering over a table of snacks.

"Yosen…" Finally, he spied a beaming blonde promptly being kicked to his ass by his senpai –likely for slacking off and texting his fangirls when he was supposed to be helping with the Christmas lights. "…Kaijo…" He looked over at Kiyoshi and Riko; demanding explanation. Kiyoshi just smiled sheepishly.

"Uhh, it was my idea," he admitted with a chuckle; scratching his chin thoughtfully, "I thought that maybe there were some hard feelings going around…so I thought that it would be a good idea to invite everyone. Only Rakuzan declined."

"Come and help, Hyuga-kun," Riko called out; though he knew it was more of an order than a request. He sighed; straightening his glasses and his shoulders slumping. "It's Christmas. You can all get along. The other coaches agree."

"Well, that's fine and all," Hyuga muttered; rolling his eyes as Sakurai appeared to be spiralling down into more and more dramatic apologies as he wandered over to help Kiyoshi. "…But I don't see Aomine here. And has anyone told Kuroko and Kagami about this?"

"I know about it," Kuroko's voice suddenly informed him; materialising right beside him. Hyuga and Riko let out wild yells; as startled as ever by the phantom's lack of presence.

"When did you get here?" Riko exclaimed in surprise.

"I've been here the whole time," he informed her; holding up the baubles he had been using to decorate the tree.

" –See, Takao; I told you it wasn't a ghost helping us decorate," Midorima could be heard berating his partner in the background.

"It might as well have been," Takao pointed out with a snicker.

" –So you really think it's a good idea to let Kagami and the Generation of Miracles into the same room when there's definitely going to be alcohol involved?" Hyuga remarked sceptically; looking over at the drinks table, where it looked as though Izuki and the younger members of the team had already gotten started.

"I'm sure Kagami-kun will behave," Kuroko assured him; eyes widening in slight surprise as there was an ear-splitting cry of "_Kurokocchiiiiiii_!" and suddenly there was a tall, golden-haired male wrapping his arms around him. A vein twitched in Kuroko's temple and he let out a resigned sigh.

"Kise-kun," he greeted unenthusiastically, as Kise was dragged off him by his captain, and once again, booted viciously in the ass.

"Leave the poor guy alone, you idiot!" Kasamatsu exclaimed hotly, "Get your ass back over to the lights!"

"But senpai; it's Christmas; you're so mean!" Kise wailed dejectedly; but nonetheless leaping to his feet and following the shorter man back towards where the rest of their team appeared to be in charge of lighting.

"…Oh this is not going to be good…" Hyuga sighed, "…So where's Kagami?"

"Late," was Kuroko's simple answer.

" –And Aomine? I'm guessing he's not aware of this…_gathering_?" he queried; actually a tiny bit intrigued to see how it was going to pan out having everyone forced to get along with each other in the spirit of Christmas. When Riko had suggested they have a Christmas party for a bit of team bonding, this wasn't exactly what he'd had in mind. It was all good and well _at the moment_, while they all decorated the hall they were renting for the occasion…but when Kagami and Aomine arrived, sparks were bound to fly.

"Momoi-san said something about capturing Aomine-kun," Kuroko offered; wandering back over to the Christmas tree to help Takao; who was apparently 'decorating it wrong' according to Midorima.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't be doing it _wrong_, if you helped, Shin-chan…" Takao sniffed.

"Well that's –_capturing_?" Hyuga raised an eyebrow; looking over at Sakurai for confirmation of this.

"Y-Yes; I'm so sorry he had to be dragged," he exclaimed hurriedly, "I'm sorry I couldn't convince him to come; I'm so –" Hyuga just facepalmed and settled with helping Riko continue hanging streamers.

About fifteen minutes later; when the decorations were finally completed and all the team members present were relieved about just getting to relax; the door was flung open to reveal an apparently exhausted Kagami Taiga.

"I'm not late!" he exclaimed in a pant; obviously having run quite a substantial distance.

"…You're late," Riko corrected; swatting him crossly. He recoiled; a little terrified of the wrath of his coach; but apparently, since they were meant to be celebrating Christmas –and because he'd obviously genuinely made an attempt to be on time, she decided against yelling further. Instead, her face widened into a bright smile; hearing annoyed yelling and cursing from somewhere near the other entrance.

"Come on in," she remarked sweetly, since he apparently hadn't noticed the presence of the Generation of Miracles. Oh, this was going to be rather interesting.

"Kagamicchi!" Kise erupted in excitement; waving violently from where he was sharing a drink with the point guards. Kasamatsu just facepalmed and half-heartedly shoved him a little bit. Kagami's mouth fell open.

"Kise?" he exclaimed hotly, "What are you doing here?"

"It's a Christmas party!" Kise reminded him with one of his bright smiles, "We're all friends here, right?" There were a couple of disagreements about this, but this didn't remove the grin from his face. Kagami let out a confused; disbelieving sigh; staring around the room; eyes widening once more when he recognised one of the guys standing over by the food table.

"Even Tatsuya came?" he remarked in surprise.

" –Couldn't pass up the chance to see you, right, Taiga?" Himuro chuckled; tugging on Murasakibara's sleeve to inform him that Seirin's ace had made an appearance. The purple-haired giant looked over his shoulder; mouth full of snacks, before he disinterestedly grunted a greeting and returned to his food. Himuro just shrugged in apology for his teammate's behaviour. Kagami scratched the back of his neck with another sigh; seeing Midorima nod curtly to him from over in the corner, where he appeared to be cradling a bundle of mistletoe. His lucky item for the day?

"I guess it can't be helped," he admitted; breaking out into a grin, "Merry Christmas, guys –"

All of a sudden, there was a loud crash as the other entrance to the hall burst open and a large sack was tossed unceremoniously as far into the room as possible. Kagami's shocked expression returned as he recognised the panting faces of Imayoshi and Wakamatsu –two of Touou's…

_Touou_?

Before Kagami's red eyes, the sack fell open to reveal a rather dishevelled Aomine Daiki; apparently rather pissed off at having been manhandled like some kind of wild animal.

"Satsuki; what the fuck was that for?" he grumbled angrily as Momoi appeared through the doorway after his tired teammates and closed off his escape route.

"Well, you weren't going to come if we didn't make you," she pointed out crossly, "It's _Christmas_, Aomine-kun! You could at least _try_ to be nice –" Aomine, yawning and rubbing his throbbing head, suddenly looked up, and his face split into a mirror image of Kagami's shocked expression.

"What the fuck's _he_ doing here?" they both burst out at the same time; looking at their respective teammates for an explanation.

"We invited them," Kuroko replied simply from Kagami's side, at the same time as Momoi informed Aomine, "They invited us!"

"WAAAH!" Kagami exclaimed, "Jeez Kuroko; _quit doing that_?"

"…I've been here the whole time," he assured him quietly.

"Tetsu-kun!" Momoi exclaimed in delight; leaping forwards and flinging her arms joyfully around Kuroko's neck. Aomine and Kagami glared darkly at each other.

"I can understand Kaijo and Shutoku," Kagami admitted flatly; his eyes narrowing, "…Even Yosen. But _Touou_?"

"We thought it was such a nice gesture," Imayoshi informed him simply, "Being in the spirit of Christmas and all…" Kagami made an annoyed noise; still not breaking eye contact with Aomine.

"We're all just here to have some fun and some drinks," Kise called out; diffusing a little of the tension as both aces turned to leer at him for interfering. Undaunted, he grinned at them; stalking forwards and hooking his arms around their necks comfortably. "Just relax! Right, Kurokocchi?"

" –Kise-kun is right," Kuroko admitted; Momoi finally having let go of him; his teammates eyeing him with envy. Kise's eyes practically glittered at having Kuroko finally agreeing with him. Kagami and Aomine, still in Kise's grasp; were practically snarling at each other –sparks flashing between their gazes; red against blue.

Of course, knowing Aomine and Kagami, they couldn't _resist_ taunting each other –no one was really that sure what about; but the next thing the room knew, Kiyoshi, Izuki and Hyuga had leapt forwards to restrain Kagami and Kise was aiding Wakamatsu and Imayoshi in preventing Aomine going for his throat.

"You wanna come over here and say that, bastard?" Kagami snapped angrily; unable to shake off his teammates.

"…Is it always like this?" Himuro inquired curiously of Midorima, who just nodded and shifted his mistletoe to his other hand. "…Can I ask why you're carrying mistletoe?"

"It's his lucky item," Takao immediately answered cheerily, "Shin-chan takes his horoscopes very seriously; right? Today's lucky item was mistletoe."

" –Cancer ranked highly today," Midorima added sternly; pushing his glasses further up on his nose, "And it has been predicted that if I put a great deal of effort into following traditions today, it will lead to a positive change; the more effort, the better the change." Himuro just looked from Takao to Murasakibara and back again. Murasakibara just shrugged and Takao chuckled at the solemn look on his friend's face.

"Right…" Himuro remarked.

Apparently, the situation between Touou and Seirin was under control, thanks to Riko threatening Kagami with a tripled training menu, and Satsuki threatening to tell Aomine's mother about his porn stash. The pair of them; though still unable to avoid glaring at each other from the across the room, were at least not physically assaulting one another or currently close enough to do so.

Riko sighed in relief and gratefully thanked Kiyoshi and Hyuga for stepping in. Crisis averted; for the meantime.

* * *

With the aces under control, the five teams allowed themselves to relax; even socialising and laughing around –mostly due to the antics of a tipsy Izuki, and a mischievous combination of Kise and Takao; both of whom appeared to irk Midorima to no end. Time passed without incident; a few drinking games; dramatic recounts of their previous games against each other –even Momoi and Riko bonding over the pig-headedness of their respective boys. Koga was running around with a camera taking photos of practically anyone who would stand still long enough for it, and Kise was taking a great deal of delight in photo-bombing every single one –which he was of course, kicked in the ass for by a slightly drunk Kasamatsu.

The music was good; drinks were had, the conversation civil to the point of almost friendly, and it was just in general, good to be able to just hang out with the other teams without unnatural competitiveness rising.

Well, at least until the Kaijo team set up a game of beer pong, and challenged Shutoku.

"You're going down, Midorimacchi," Kise smirked; that mischievous glint all-too visible in his wicked eyes. Midorima looked down his nose at the blonde; adjusting his glasses and raising an eyebrow.

"Oha Asa ranks Cancer as higher than Gemini today," he remarked smugly, "So there is no way you're going to win. Takao –"

"Shin-chan! You're actually _playing_?" Takao teased; only to be glared at. "Kasamatsu-senpai; are you playing too?"

"Of course; right, senpai?" Kise remarked cheekily. Kasamatsu didn't hit him this time; just stepped up to the table; competitiveness radiating from the table. Riko, Kiyoshi and Momoi looked up from where they'd been enjoying a nice chat over a few drinks.

"Well…It was nice while it lasted," Kiyoshi admitted with a laugh.

"Holy crap," Izuki remarked; leaning heavily on perpetually terrified-looking Sakurai as the pair of them sipped away at their drinks, "I can hardly _beer_ the tension. Get it? Coz it's beer pong…" Everyone present ignored the aggressive vibe for a moment to groan at the terrible joke. Izuki looked rather pleased with himself.

"What's going on over here?" Kagami inquired curiously; pushing his way to the edge of the table; drawn away from the food by his challenge-sensors.

"…Midorima-kun and Kise-kun are playing beer pong," Kuroko informed him; apparently having appeared from thin air. Kagami nearly leapt out of his skin; almost spilling his beer all over himself. "Don't make a mess, Kagami-kun…"

"Well I wouldn't have, if you quit just _appearing_," he grumbled, " –I know, I know; you were always there…" he added; seeing Kuroko about to make his standard reply. "Midorima and Kise are –" He stopped, mid-sentence, as his gaze moved to who was standing directly opposite him on the other side of the table.

Apparently Aomine had just decided to look up at about that moment; drink halfway to his lips. He caught Kagami's eye and smirked that irritating; superior smirk that made the redhead want to mop the floor with his face. He took a long, dramatic swig of his drink and then licked his lips predatorily.

"What do you say, Kagami?" he remarked mockingly, "Feel like losing a game of beer pong?"

"You're the one that's gonna be losing," Kagami declared hotly, "Bet you can't hold your liquor, _Aomine_."

"Like hell I'll lose to you," Aomine chuckled in a low, dangerous tone, "_The only one who can beat me, is me_."

"Tch. _You're fucking going down_," the redhead smirked; his mouth splitting into a fearsome grin as the match between Midorima and Kise began.

Midorima missed his first shot.

And apparently was completely stunned by such a cock-up. He just stared in horror as Kise waved the ping pong ball at him mockingly.

"It's okay, Shin-chan; everyone misses shots," Takao assured him with a laugh at the look of disbelief on Midorima's face.

"_I don't_," he reminded him crossly, "There has to be some kind of mistake!"

" –Well, it's a very small distance…and the weight of a ping pong ball is small –and you've had a few drinks," Takao reminded him; flicking his ball across and promptly missing, "We're just playing for fun!"

"I will _not_ lose to _him_," Midorima declared flatly; very determined to defeat Kise at this ridiculous drinking game.

About twenty minutes later, he was leaning heavily against the wall; hiccupping every so often and complaining under his breath that Kise _must've_ cheated, because there was no way his horoscope could be wrong.

" –Shin-chan!" Takao prodded his friend in the side, "Come watch; come watch! Aomine's taking on Kagami!" Despite Midorima's protests, he found himself being dragged over to the couch by his shorter friend, where a small, rather apprehensive crowd had gathered to bear witness to this battle.

"…This is all because you took my lucky item…" Midorima grumbled crossly; slumping down into the couch and trying to stop the world from spinning. Takao just laughed at him as a rather drunk Kise was dragged away by his senpai, who appeared displeased at being assigned this job.

Kagami stepped up to the plate; smirking smoothly down the length of the table and cracking his knuckles cockily. He was pretty sure he'd already had more to drink than Aomine, but he appeared to be handling it a bit better.

"Don't look so fucking confident," Aomine leered superiorly; starting off the game with a deft flick of his wrist; the ball landing promptly in one of Kagami's cups, forcing him to down it. His second shot missed, but he didn't seem bothered, "…You're gonna be crying like a little girl when you lose."

"Like hell," Kagami snorted; lining up his shot and mimicking Aomine's shot from earlier. As Touou's ace sculled his beer expertly; glee lit up in his eyes –it seemed as though he was excited that Kagami had managed to keep the score even.

* * *

As the game progressed, it became very obvious that they were equally matched, and equally intoxicated.

Each down to only two cups remaining…they'd been stuck at that level for so many turns that not only were they getting frustrated, but the party had resumed normality –well; sort of normality. The chatting continued; the laughing was louder –and at least one person was puking their guts up in the bathroom.

"Ugh! That was _totally in_!" Kagami declared angrily.

"No it wasn't, _bakagami_," Aomine teased mockingly, "If it was _in_, it would've _gone in_!"

"Who you calling _baka_; _ahomine_?" the redhead snapped back; laughing gleefully as Aomine missed yet another shot; the alcohol severely altering their dexterity and hand-eye coordination. He swayed violently; nearly lurching forwards onto the table, but managing to catch himself just in time. Aomine smirked across at him.

"Ready to *hic* give up yet?" he cackled.

"Never," Kagami spat back; retrieving the ball clumsily.

" –Everyone, stop what you're doing!" Takao's voice suddenly hollered out dramatically; turning down the music. Koga stopped mid-moonwalk and Wakamatsu promptly fell off the couch. "Shin-chan's mistletoe has gone missing."

"Mistletoe?"

"To whoever has it; he's promised to allow all of your limbs to remain intact, if you hand it over now!" Takao announced; obviously clearly amused.

"…I never said such a thing…" Midorima interrupted; only to have a hand clamped over his mouth.

" –Anyone want to own up?" he hollered. There were chuckles for a long moment.

"Guess who, Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed mischievously; appearing at Kuroko's side; startling _him_ for once as he cheekily dangled Midorima's mistletoe between him and Momoi. Momoi went a highly embarrassed shade of pink that rivalled her hair as Takao attempted to restrain a staggering Midorima, whose face was darkening in annoyance and muttering _of course it was Kise…_

" –Kurokocchi, you have to kiss Momoicchi!" Kise laughed brightly. Momoi seemed to be struggling with the concept of the words 'Kuroko' and 'kiss' in the same sentence. "It's a Christmas tradition!" Kuroko's eyebrow twitched, but since even he had had a few drinks, he quickly leaned in and pressed his lips feather-lightly against Momoi's cheek.

She immediately overheated and promptly fainted into Kise's arms. The blonde laughed –well, until Kasamatsu yanked his ear _hard_ and he cringed; Midorima storming over to retrieve his lucky item.

"Kise; hand it over," he demanded flatly.

" –Ow-ow-ow!" Kise exclaimed and then winced, "I d-don't have it anymore…"

"What?"

A vein twitched in Midorima's forehead.

" –Ku-Kurokocchi took it," Kise informed him, "Senpai! Ow-ow –I'm sorry!"

"Kuroko!" Midorima called out darkly, "Come out…"

"Shin-chan; don't be so scary," Takao chuckled from the couch, "Kuroko will show up soon! Come laugh at Kagami!"

Kagami turned to glare at the hawk-eyed point guard and nearly flipped the table in frustration when he missed again. He and Aomine were both down to their last cup for beer pong…and both physically struggling to remain upright without some sort of support. Poor Sakurai had ended up as Aomine's, and Himuro was laughing to himself as he helped Kagami stay on his feet.

"What's the problem, Kagami?" Aomine sneered, "Thought you were *hic* gonna beat me!"

" –I _am_," Kagami snorted back.

"As _if_," Aomine sniffed. "The only one who can beat me…" he tossed his ping pong ball and let out a triumphant chortle as he finally managed to get it in Kagami's cup, "…Is me!" Kagami let out a pissed off noise; knocking back the beer and then staggering against Himuro.

"Rematch, you bastard!" Kagami demanded, slamming a hand down on the table as Aomine slunk over; casually sipping at his final beer –dragging Sakurai behind him so he could continue being his armrest. "And leave that poor guy alone!" Aomine looked under his arm at Sakurai.

"…He doesn't mind," he assured the redhead. Sakurai's unhappy expression contested this, but Kagami recalled that that appeared to just be the guy's regular face. "Shut up," he added when Sakurai predictably, started apologising. Of course, he then apologised for apologising; growing visibly more distressed. Imayoshi sighed heavily; yanking the poor guy away from Aomine as the two aces grabbed each other's shirts viciously.

"You need an attitude adjustment," Kagami growled aggressively.

"Kiyoshi! We have a situation!" Izuki exclaimed, staggering over and almost knocking into the Iron Heart. He jabbed a finger over to where Aomine and Kagami were snarling at each other –well, Kagami was snarling and Aomine was rather enjoying the fact that he could rile the redhead up so spectacularly.

" –We're kind of trying to find Midorima's mistletoe," Kiyoshi chuckled sheepishly, "Hyuga's worried about what could happen with mistletoe on the loose. Has anyone seen Kuroko?"

"I'm right here," Kuroko's voice called out blankly from where he was sipping his drink by the drink's table; startling Murasakibara. "I don't have it anymore."

" –Who has it?" Kiyoshi inquired curiously. Kuroko just pointed a finger over to where Kise was now crouched behind the couch that Takao and Midorima were perched on. A finger pressed to his lips, the blonde slowly raised the mistletoe above the pair of them –Takao obviously chatting amiably and Midorima pretending to not care.

"_Merry Christmas_!" Kise declared in a yell; practically destroying Midorima's ear drums and startling Takao so much he almost fell off the couch.

"You…" Midorima glared.

"Merry Christmas Midorimacchi!" Kise crowed in delight; waggling the mistletoe at him cheekily. Midorima looked up and began to turn the same shade as his hair. "Look what I caught you two under!"

" –Tch; give back my lucky item," Midorima glared; lunging for it. Kise swiftly avoided it and lifted it out of reach.

"You have to _kiss_ him," Kise reminded him wickedly, "It's a Christmas tradition!" Midorima's eyes widened at the word. _Tradition_. His horoscope had said that if he followed traditions today, there was positive change in his future. He swallowed in annoyance. _And the more effort, the more positive the outcome_. And…and this was just Takao, after all.

" –Shin-chan's not going to do such a thing," Takao rolled his eyes; sitting cross-legged and facing his partner, "He's too much of a tsundere to –" Suddenly, his eyes widened as he felt large hands grip his cheeks and he was slowly drawn forwards.

He blinked in shock with the sudden realisation that Midorima was kissing him. Startled; he froze; staring in disbelief. His partner's eyes were squeezed tightly shut and his cheeks were flushed slightly pink. Distantly, Kise was giggling and scampering off with the mistletoe.

Takao reached up; laying his hands over Midorima's –intending to pry them off his cheeks. This wasn't supposed to be happening, right? Shin-chan wasn't supposed to be kissing him…

And he definitely wasn't supposed to like it.

However, when he gripped his hands to remove them and tell him that he didn't need to do this, he instead found his eyelids falling to half-mast as a tongue trailing tentatively across his lips. He let out a breathless gasp; letting his lips part and a soft tongue diving into his mouth. He could taste beer on his Shin-chan's breath.

Unable to prevent a soft moan from escaping his throat, he deepened the kiss; rising up a little to change their angle but still allowing Midorima to take charge. The shooting guard's hands were moving now; one gently clutching the back of Takao's neck and the other slipping around to his back to pull him a little closer. Takao's unsure hands were softly kneading the shirt at his partner's chest.

Murasakibara started chuckling; a sound that drew Aomine and Kagami's attention from each other –but barely.

"Haha; look at Mido-chin," he chortled, pointing. Both aces had the same astonished look on their face at the sight of Midorima and Takao passionately kissing on the couch; mouths tearing at each other and tongues blatantly not in their own mouths. Kise was in the background, letting out a 'Kyaaah! _CUTE!_' and looking rather pleased with himself.

"What the fuck," Kagami commented flatly as Aomine scoffed and seemed to accept that this wasn't altogether surprising.

"…Oh, you can't pretend those two weren't weirdly close," Touou's ace rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah…but…" Kagami spluttered, wide-eyed, with his grip on Aomine's shirt actually loosening as he stared. Takao seemed to be rather enjoying himself; blushing –and even Midorima was really…really getting into it…

The pair of them pulled back for a moment, panting heavily and eyes glazed from alcohol consumption and something else.

"Shin-chan…what…" Takao breathed; unaware of when he had started clutching at his partner's green hair.

"Oha Asa…" Midorima managed to choke out as he drank in the flushing face of the cheek point guard, and his eyes were drawn back to his swollen lips. Barely comprehending what was happening, he felt Takao lean back in and kiss him hard again. And even though he had fulfilled his obligation to the mistletoe tradition, Midorima couldn't help but kiss back.

"Well, I suppose that's a not entirely unexpected development," Shutoku's captain admitted with a heavy sigh. Kagami blinked a few more times; still staring.

"You're still staring, Kagami," Aomine teased with a smirk, "Careful or people will think it's turning you on…" Kagami flushed at the accusation and spun to face him again; lightning shooting between their gazes.

" –Do something!" Hyuga exclaimed to Wakamatsu and Kiyoshi, who had been the main parties involved in keeping their two aces from each other's throats.

"I'm off duty," Wakamatsu snorted; waving away his complaints as Aomine stalked past Kagami to get another drink; barging into him as he did so.

"Oi; watch where you're going," the redhead growled crossly.

"Maybe you should just stay out of my way," Aomine shot back. He arrived at the drinks table and grabbed another beer; sculling it with ease despite the amount he had already consumed. Kagami stalked over haughtily; annoyed with the bluenette's attitude.

"…Oh here we go…" Riko complained; facepalming.

" –Don't worry, Coach," Kuroko suddenly remarked from where he had appeared beside her. She let out a wail and leapt backwards into Hyuga; who promptly looked rather flustered by the action. "Leave it to me. Kise-kun; lift me up, if you'd please?"

"Wah, Kurokocchi, yay!" Kise remarked in delight as he stooped to Kuroko's level to hear his plan. Riko had a suddenly very bad feeling, but when she looked up at Kiyoshi, he just grinned at her reassuringly.

"Um…Hyuga-kun; you can let go of me now…" she informed him.

* * *

"You know what? One-on-one, outside; _right now_," Kagami challenged hotly; he and Aomine in the corner of the room still arguing and their respective teammates finally deciding to just ignore them. No one had thrown punches yet, so it was highly unlikely that was about to start.

"Tch; you're so drunk I bet you can't even catch a basketball," Aomine snorted back with a satisfied smirk when Kagami swayed and almost crashed into the wall.

" –You…you wanna bet?" the redhead slurred.

"Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun," a calm voice remarked suddenly.

"What, Tetsu?" Aomine inquired irritably, turning to figure out where his voice was coming from. He nearly leapt out of his skin when he saw that Kuroko was sitting precariously on Kise's shoulders; dangling Midorima's damned mistletoe directly over he and Kagami! "Get that shit out of here, Tetsu; I'm not kissing _him_!"

"Yeah; no way in hell," Kagami snapped flatly, "What the fuck, Kuroko?" Kuroko just waved the mistletoe pointedly.

"Aww; Aominecchi," Kise sulked, "Kiss and make up! It's Christmas! We don't need to be fighting!"

"Kise; don't make me come over there again!" Kasamatsu called warningly and Kise just turned slightly to give him an innocent smile, "Don't just smile like that; I know you're up to something!"

"I just think Aominecchi's scared, right Kurokocchi?" Kise commented lightly. Aomine's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm not scared; I just don't want to kiss a dude," Aomine rolled his eyes.

" –He just knows that he'd be the first to back down," Kuroko agreed with a small shrug. "I suppose that –"

"What did you just say?" Aomine growled, and Kuroko and Kise exchanged triumphant looks that Kagami saw and had a terrible feeling about.

"Nothing, Aomine-kun," Kuroko assured him innocently.

" –You think _I'd_ be the first to back down?" Aomine's eyes narrowed at that veiled challenge.

"You're the one protesting the most," Kise pointed out –although it was obvious that Kagami was stunned by the situation and the fact that Aomine appeared to be walking straight into the trap that Kise and Kuroko had laid.

"Tch; Kagami's the scared one," Aomine smirked, "I bet he'd run away crying after like five seconds."

"I would not!" Kagami automatically snapped back; red eyes glaring hotly at Aomine's smug blue gaze. "Quit listening to them!"

" –So you're admitting that you'd lose?"

"Like hell I would!" he exclaimed; apparently the slight to his pride making him forget that there wasn't really a competition stated in the first place, "You'd definitely give up first!"

"Is that a challenge?" Aomine leered as the pair of them violently grabbed each other by their shirts and yanked themselves together.

"Well, maybe it is!" Kagami shot back –also having forgotten that he had just been telling his rival to stop listening to the taunts of a certain blonde and a certain shadow.

"Fine," Aomine smirked, "First to call it quits _loses_."

"Fine!" Kagami snapped; gritting his teeth. Kise actually clamped his hands over his mouth to stop himself from bursting out laughing at the way the pair of them suddenly seemed to realise that they'd just agreed to a make-out competition as they inched their faces towards each other; cringing as they did so.

Finally, their mouths met in an awkward, tight-lipped kiss; eyes clenched tightly shut. Riko's mouth fell open as Kise fist-punched the air in success and let Kuroko escape from his shoulders to grab the camera from where Koga had deposited it on a nearby table. He quickly made sure that there was photographic evidence that Midorima and Takao were still tonguing each other.

Completely oblivious to the fact that the entire room appeared to be watching them in surprise, horror and well…amusement, Kagami and Aomine slowly began to move their lips against each other's.

Aomine Daiki's lips were surprisingly soft, Kagami admitted to himself; furious that his overly intoxicated mind had fallen for the goading. He gripped Aomine's shirt a bit tighter; determined to make him back off quickly –that way, this could all be over, and he could say he'd won.

But it appeared that Aomine had a similar idea.

Already, he pressed his tongue against Kagami's clenched lips, forcing them apart, rather than asking for permission. Kagami's eyes snapped open, startled by the escalation; his own tongue automatically slipping through his parted lips to try and force Aomine's back into his own mouth. Aomine's eyes sprang open, and as their gazes met, that ferocious competitive spirit that the pair of them shared flared up into life.

Eyes hardening, Aomine roughly shoved Kagami up against the nearest wall; hands planted firmly either side of him to pin him there; the force allowing him to deepen their kiss and giving Aomine the upper hand; tongue rabidly ravaging Kagami's mouth.

Unable to push him away, but determined not to let Aomine keep his advantage, Kagami tightly wrapped an arm around his neck; their mouths connecting even more violently than before; breathing in laboured pants whenever possible. His other arm he hooked around the other ace's waist; dragging him in closer.

"…Um, Coach…your nose is bleeding," Hyuga commented with a raised eyebrow as she stared at the sight of Aomine Daiki pushing Kagami Taiga up against the wall and practically fucking his mouth with his tongue.

"Um…Kuroko-kun…why are you taking photos?" she inquired curiously. Their team's ghost just looked over at her slightly; holding the camera aloft in one hand with the other clamped over his nose.

"…Blackmail…" he replied unconvincingly.

"…Can I get copies?"

Kagami was starting to feel kind of weird. His right hand was gripping Aomine's hair; but he had found himself kneading his fingers against his head; his other hand actually firmly raking up and down the other ace's back. There was something incredibly _thrilling_ about the way he was being kissed; hard and demandingly…and he was actually…kind of enjoying it.

Tongue darting out to combat Aomine's, he caught the muscle and languidly ran his own across it; effectively controlling the pace of the kiss and slowing it to something deep, slow and sensual. Aomine made some sort of keening noise deep in his throat; eyes closed again, and Kagami was a little startled to feel their heated bodies pressing flush together.

Even more shocking was the soft moan that escaped him at such contact. His cheeks were burning hot; his breathing becoming laboured; and his arms gripping Aomine tightly. His eyes fluttered to half-mast, nails raking down Aomine's back -finding it all-too easy to imagine how that would feel if Aomine dragged his shirt off...

Suddenly, he felt something slam forcefully into his pelvis as arms encircled him and roughly fisted his messy hair. He was about to take advantage of Aomine giving up on pinning him, but quickly discovered that the bluenette had pinned him to the wall with his hips.

For some reason, that realisation made his blood begin to rush…but not to his cheeks. He let out an open-mouthed gasp against Aomine's lips as their taut bodies pressed tightly together; determined not to let the other escape.

"Giving up?" Aomine smirked; biting his lower lip and eliciting a small, undeniably aroused whimper from the redhead -which for some reason, sent a shiver straight down to his crotch.

" –Breathing –" Kagami panted.

"…No stamina…" the other ace chuckled in a low tone; tracing the redhead's lips with his tongue, "Back out now…"

"Never."

"…Then I'm gonna have to –" Without warning Kagami of what he was about to do, Aomine leaned in and latched his lips onto the softly tanned skin of the redhead's neck; sucking harshly and swiping his tongue against the mark he made. Kagami drew in a sharp breath; closing his eyes and trying desperately to deny that it felt good. He arched up against Aomine's body; the contact feeling unbearably hot, and yet unbearably good at the same time. With a wicked chuckle, Aomine forced him harder against the wall; hips connecting.

"This has gone too far…" Hyuga muttered; facepalming and avoiding looking at the pair of them in the corner.

" –At least they're getting on…" Kiyoshi reminded him in amusement.

"Before you know, they'll be _getting it on_," Izuki couldn't help but exclaim and they all sighed, glaring at him.

" –No fair," Kagami growled; feeling Aomine's lips trail lower towards the crook of his shoulder. Almost violently, he yanked his hair and dragged him back up to reattach their lips in a searing kiss; Aomine's hips accidentally bucking into his. He gasped again; unwittingly allowing Aomine the upper hand once more. Aomine, apparently realising he'd found a weakness; repeated the action and felt Kagami's hands grip him tighter.

"D-Don't…" Kagami managed to grunt out; just _knowing_ that such movements were doing nothing but forcing more blood southwards. He was feeling too hot and finding Aomine's body against his too _good_ to be normal.

"What, this?" Aomine purred; in a tone that Kagami was pretty sure should be reserved only for the bedroom -and only for certain _activities_ in the bedroom. He ground his hips up against Kagami's again; knee slipping between the redhead's parted thighs and accidentally rubbing a little too pleasurably.

"Oh god…they're dry humping…" Riko eeped, "Is Momoi-san conscious again?" She looked over to where the fainted Momoi was indeed conscious; her pink eyes trained on the two aces in the corner. The pair of them were gripping each other tightly; Aomine obviously rolling his hips up into Kagami's and the redhead apparently doing nothing to discourage it; their lips and tongues locked together.

Aomine smirked to himself as Kagami started to come undone against him. That loser was going to back off any moment now, he just _knew it_. How to best weaken him? Well, it was obvious that he was getting turned on by this…(His drunken mind, though having acknowledged it, hadn't seemed to actually understand that.) He knew a great deal about how to arouse a woman –a man, not so much. Just a little bit further, and he was guaranteed a win against this dumbass. Just how...

Well…girls seemed to like their boobs being touched…

Slipping a hand between them; Aomine brushed a thumb roughly across one of Kagami's nipples and then caught the small nub between two fingers; giving it a teasing tweak. The result was immediate. Kagami's back arched, shocked by how good that felt, and he moaned slightly into Aomine's smirking mouth. He repeated the action; hips moving a bit harder.

"No…Aomine…" Kagami growled; grabbing at his hand to make him stop –but this only meant that Aomine continued; knowing it was bothering him. He flicked his tongue across Kagami's swollen lips and chuckled triumphantly at the way that Kagami was almost shivering because of his touch.

Kagami was trying desperately to swallow any potential moans. That, and he was trying to remind his throbbing cock that Aomine was a dude and he was _not_ supposed to be hard right now. But for some reason he couldn't stop himself from grinding down against Aomine's knee. The friction felt too good. And…if what was pressing against his hips was any indication; Aomine was feeling it too. With every movement, heat was rising in Kagami's gut; grinding a bit harder as pleasure began to mount. His mind began to run a little wild -imagining that perhaps he was a little bit more naked...and that Aomine was too...

It hit them at the same time; their lips ghosting only millimetres apart as their eyes widened in a combination of shock, horror and 'holy-ever-living-_fuck_'. Both of them froze; time standing still.

Aomine shifted uncomfortably, and they both discovered that there was absolutely no chance that the other didn't know that they were hard. There was silence between the two of them for a moment.

"Draw?" Kagami offered as an unpleasant compromise; trying to ignore the heat radiating between them.

"…Yeah…" Aomine grunted reluctantly against the redhead's mouth, finding that his tongue, off no will of his own, darted out once more to taste Kagami's lower lip. "…We're just drunk."

"Yeah; so drunk," Kagami spluttered as the weight pressed against his was removed and he found himself free to move; though it was with a touch of discomfort. He was glad his clothes were doing relatively well at disguising that he was undeniably aroused. "Really, really…" They both coughed and looked away. Their teammates did the best they could at doing anything except looking at the two aces. Blue eyes met red once more and then averted them just as quickly; looking towards the bathroom.

"…You first…" Kagami muttered graciously; scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Without looking at each other; and glaring at anyone who so much as dared to look at him funny, Aomine stalked off towards the bathroom; slightly hunched over. Gritting his teeth, the redhead headed over to have another drink; wondering if he could drown himself in the punchbowl.

" –Don't say a word," he growled as he stalked past Kuroko; receiving only the blinding flash of a camera in his face.

"…Merry Christmas, Kagami-kun," Kuroko remarked; turning to show him the photo he'd taken. Kagami's eyes narrowed when he saw the picture; clearly displaying a rather impressive trail of hickeys up the side of his throat. He lunged for the camera but Kuroko quickly stepped out of his range.

"You're going to pay for that!" Kagami growled darkly.

"Why? You looked like you were having fun, Kagamicchi!" Kise chuckled gleefully from nearby, "…There's another bathroom further down the hall, by the way." Kagami glowered at him, but after a moment of hesitation, stalked off in the direction indicated.

As soon as he was gone, the room burst out sniggering.

"Okay; pay up!" Kise hollered, clicking promptly.

"…I really didn't think you could pull that off…" Kasamatsu sighed; swinging by and handing over the pool of money that Kaijo had bet against Kise and Kuroko. Hyuga stared in astonishment as his teammates started fishing in their pockets to pool their money; counting it out. Practically everyone in the room was scrounging for money –apart from Murasakibara, who apparently stood to be a fair amount richer since he bet on Kuroko and Kise.

Takao and Midorima; both looking relatively flushed and embarrassed, pulled apart –finally aware of what was going on around them. Takao started searching for some money to add but was stopped by Miyaji.

" –Nah, don't worry about it," he assured him with a laugh, "We made a deal with Kise. You guys don't need to pitch in money." Takao stared at him in confusion, but when Miyaji winked at him and nodded at a scarlet Midorima, who was rather pointedly looking anywhere but Takao, the point guard suddenly understood that his team had had some involvement there…He sighed heavily; looking over at Midorima and laughing at how embarrassed he looked.

"Shin-chan, you're blushing!" he teased.

"I am not."

Hyuga stared as Kiyoshi handed over Kuroko some of his money.

"You guys were seriously _betting_ on whether or not Kise and Kuroko could get Kagami and Aomine to make out with each other?" he exclaimed incredulously.

"I suppose so," Kiyoshi admitted with a grin. "What harm can it do? We're drunk; it's Christmas…" Hyuga sighed heavily. Well, at least everyone was bonding...albeit at the expense of Kagami and Aomine... Which he supposed was okay.

"I'll go check on him…" Riko offered with a sigh; hoping that her ace wasn't too badly off. With Momoi opting to go check on Aomine, she headed off down the hall to find the other bathroom.

She could hear the sound of the someone throwing up.

"Kagami-kun; are you okay?" she inquired.

"Ugh…" he complained weakly, and she pushed open the door to see that he was hugging the toilet; his head unceremoniously dangling over the bowl. He made a groaning noise, and she was surprised to see that he'd removed his shirt.

" –Um?" she queried.

"…Too…hot…" he informed her; his voice echoing from inside the toilet. Riko clamped a hand over her mouth to hide the giggles at the sight of the hickeys on Kagami's neck clearly exposed.

"…I'll bring you some water," she assured him from behind her hands. He just waved her away with a groan; his sculpted body lurching as he felt like throwing up again. As she fetched some water from the drinks table, she saw Momoi doing much the same.

"Kagami-kun's not feeling very well," Riko informed her.

" –Aomine-kun's the same," Momoi sighed, rolling her eyes, "He's got scratches all down his back, too! He threw toilet rolls at me for letting him do something like that." Riko chuckled at the notion. "He's throwing up and yelling."

"He's just drunk," Hyuga muttered, "They'll just be really hung over tomorrow."

Both Aomine and Kagami were not looking forward to waking up in the morning. Hell, they weren't too happy about how they were feeling currently. Their worlds were spinning, no matter how tightly they clutched at their respective toilet bowls. Both of them were highly embarrassed and not in their right minds, but unable to remove the heat of the other's touch upon them, though their memories were growing fuzzy.

"…Ahh…Hopefully they won't remember what happened…"

* * *

Kagami woke up in the morning with an awful feeling that he had made a very, very big mistake. He couldn't explain it, and there was nothing in his vague memories that indicated the reason for them. Feeling like absolute shit, and not remembering how he'd managed to get home, he staggered into the living room; briefly catching sight of himself in the mirror.

He did _not_ look good.

And was that a fucking _hickey_?

Quickly, he grabbed his phone to see if there was anything on there that offered explanation. All there was, was a large collection of texts telling him various things such as 'drink lots of water', 'Kiyoshi took you home', 'You vomited on my shoes' and 'Check your front door'.

Check his…

He looked over at the door and saw that someone had slid an envelope under it. As he stooped to pick it up; his head throbbing, he saw that it read,

_Merry Christmas, Kagami-kun_.

"Kuroko?" he remarked curiously; tearing the envelope open and pulling out whatever was inside. His eyes widened in horror, and his hands physically started shaking as memories flooded back with each picture he stared at. Even the comedic faces of Kise and Kuroko taking selfies in the foreground couldn't distract him from what the obvious topic of the photos was meant to be.

_He and that Ahomine_? They…Oh god…had they…_did he really make that face? _Oh fucking…hell, this was…this was not good!

"Kuroko!" he exploded, crumpling up the photos and promptly tearing them up as quickly as he possibly could; searching in the envelope for some evidence that this was photoshopped and entirely _not real_. There was simply a small note still inside that made his blood run cold, and vow to kill that minx of a shadow. And also made him realise that he was never going to live this down.

_There's more. And we have copies._

* * *

**End. **

**If you didn't know, I love Midorima and Takao so much. And I can't help but love AoKaga with Kuroko secretly (or not-so-secretly) shipping them. Feel free to leave a review, but whether you do or not, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed, and happy holidays!**

_**SEQUEL IS IN PROGRESS. IT IS ENTITLED "BEYOND THE MISTLETOE". Who knew what trouble this damned party would cause...  
**_**  
xx K**


End file.
